Affairs of the Night
by Amber Komasaki
Summary: The story of two young halfvampires and how they become mixed up in Darren Shan's adventures and affairs. For the first few chapters, Darren won't be present, but he will eventually. I'll sort out how everything connects later. Fast paced, please review!
1. Prologue: The Vampire's Assistants

"The Girl!" Shaddus shrieked gleefully, his wild eyes turning immediately from Mireille to Kiyah.

The small, white-haired girl was trembling, her throat muscles visibly contracting, and her knuckles matched her hair.

"Leave her!" Mireille called, dragging herself upright while using a lab table for support, "it's me you want!"

The mad Vampaneze merely shook his head, a foamy drool issuing from one side of his mouth in anticipation. He moved closer to Kiyah, the sinister grin still playing across his lips. Quickly, she moved as far as she could away, eyes dancing about the room—it was as though she was searching for something to use against him, though the effort seemed futile. She backed into a cabinet, her hands groping around the counters beside it.

Mireille took a step towards Shaddus but crumpled to the floor, pain shooting through her left leg. The Vampaneze took that opportunity gladly, as he lunged at Kiyah with his sharp nails prepped for the kill.

Mireille felt a scream escape her throat and was surprised to find that it had come from her and not the girl. She turned to where Shaddus had attacked, expecting to find a scene of utmost horror; what met her eyes frightened and relieved her at the same time.

Kiyah's stance was slightly crouched, and the small girl had managed to grab a scalpel from the counter—it was now buried deep in Shaddus' heart. Her aim was true, and a scarlet stream erupted from the mad Vampaneze' chest.

Kiyah was almost frightening, standing there in the dim room, half-drenched in blood, her pupils contracted so that her emerald irises consumed her eyes totally. She was gently shaking as Shaddus slid to the ground, shuddered a moment and finally lay still.

"M-miss…m-miss Mira…?" Kiyah managed, her voice quivering like a plucked bowstring.

"Here, child," Mireille responded quietly, "is he dead?"

The little girl gulped and nodded curtly, once. Her eyes hadn't left the limp, unmoving form of Shaddus.

"I…I didn't m-mean t-to…" Kiyah whimpered, falling to her knees beside the dead Vampaneze, so mesmerized by her own deed that she was numb to the fact she was kneeling in a puddle of blood.

"It was necessary, dear," Mireille whispered, dragging herself over to the girl, "you did what you had to do…and you were more brave than any _vampire_ I've ever seen."

Kiyah slowly turned to face her and murmured, "So it's true, than…Vampires…and he was one of them…" her words were forced and only loosely connected.

"Yes, Kiyah," Mireille told her, placing a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder, "and I am one of them, as well...though, of a different kind than he."

"Make me one," the girl replied, the bloodstains on her white hair gleaming in the moonlit room, "I don't want to be…_this_…anymore…"

She closed her eyes and pushed away from Mireille's touch, leaning heavily on the counter as she got to her feet. There were tears, barely visible on her cheeks, but still there. Mireille found her heart touched by this girl, a young human who had deemed to show her kindness…how could she refuse this only request?

"I cannot," she said somberly, watching the girl from her place on the floor, "the council would not approve and you are too young. Your parents would surely miss you. They-"

"Stop lying to me!" Kiyah exclaimed angrily, "They would be happy to have me gone! All I do is take up space and time in their lives! All I do is burden them by living under their roof!" she slumped down again, so that they were eye level, "and your council can go to Hell. How can I live like this…?"

Mireille watched her for a moment and then finally said, "I cannot deny you this, child. You are more than worthy to become a vampire and if you wish it so, I will not stop you."

Kiyah stared back at her through wide, red-rimmed eyes, "You mean it, Miss Mira? You'll let me come with you?"

Mireille nodded solemnly, "I would not say it if I believed otherwise. I will have to blood you and you will become a half-vampire…my assistant."

"How do you…uh, blood me?" Kiyah asked nervously, eyes even now almost entirely green.

Mireille took her nails and pricked each of her fingers at the tip, then motioned for Kiyah to hold out her own hands. The girl did so, though they were shaking noticeably, and Mireille did the same to Kiyah's fingers. She jerked at the sudden, sharp pain, but then disregarded it.

"It will hurt more, now," Mireille said warningly, as she joined their hands at the fingertips and held them there, "and to some extent…this is wrong."

Kiyah closed her eyes tightly, biting her lip as the pain spread from her fingertips until her whole body was on fire. The feeling was unlike any she'd ever felt—burning and torturing, but powerful and godlike. She felt as if she could lift a bus, felt as if a bullet could go straight through her and she'd be perfectly fine.

Mireille broke their connection and fell back, away from her new assistant. She felt stupid, having forgotten to test the girl's blood before she'd turned her. If the blood was bad, she'd just released a monster, but…no, she knew this girl in a way she couldn't explain. Testing her blood now would be wrong; after all, what was done couldn't be taken back.

"How do you feel, child?" Mireille asked her, checking to see that all went well.

Kiyah was already on her feet, eyes wide as they'd been when Shaddus had lunged at her, "I feel incredible!" she exclaimed, expression so manic Mireille was afraid she'd done something wrong, "I've never felt this good in my life, I…I feel like I could crush a brick to powder!" as if remembering something, Kiyah turned to her new mentor, "Miss Mira…thank you…"

Kneeling down, Kiyah hoisted her up and, putting the older woman's arm about her shoulders, supported her as best as she could. Mireille let the girl help her to a stool and then spat on her wound, hoping to be able to move in a few hours. In that time, Kiyah would most likely have finished cleaning up the mess.

"There's no need to thank me, Kiyah…" Mireille said stiffly, spitting in her hand then rubbing it on the other girl's fingers as well, "I don't think you quite understand what it is I've done, you see…though you will be able to go out in sunlight and such, I'm afraid you will ahev to become used to solitude. You already know you must leave your family."

Kiyah shrugged and replied, wiping-up some of the blood with a paper towel (there was a dispenser on the wall), "I don't mind, really. I only have one friend, anyways. I'm used to being alone, Miss Mira…but, Rin…"

Mireille took that to be the name of her friend and said gently, "We will have to think of a plan so that the police will not search for you. Can we trust this friend of yours?"

"I would trust her with my life," Kiyah responded tersely, "but she'll be heartbroken…her parents, well…they…they hit her a lot, and…" she broke-off, looking sadly at her feet.

Mireille shook her head, "I know you feel for your friend, but we will only be using her to formulate an escape. She cannot come with us."

Kiyah gave an unladylike snort and went back to scrubbing at the floor, then her shoulders quivered uncertainly, "So I'll really be alone…?" her voice cracked on the word 'alone' and Mireille felt something tug at her heartstring.

"You will be with me, Kiyah. You will not be completely alone, but…as I told you, this life is hard and I think I have done something terrible in bringing you into it…"

"I don't care, it will just make me stronger," the girl replied quickly, looking her in the eye, "let's get out of here, though. I can't stand to look at him," she jerked a finger at Shaddus, "anymore."

Mireille nodded and said, "Very well. I can limp now, so I suppose staying longer will do no good. Is the mess cleaned up?"

"As good as I could get it, for the floor, but…_he_ might drip a bit. Are we taking him with us? To, uh, hide?" Kiyah bit her lip nervously.

"Honestly, girl, common sense!" Mireille snapped, "we cannot leave him here…though, I'm afraid I don't have strength enough to carry him myself…"

Kiyah paled, if possible, more. Sure, she could carry him, if it came to that, but…

"I can't do it," she said bluntly, after a moment of silence, "Miss Mira, he's dead…and I…just can't…"

"Very well, girl," Mireille growled at her, "Let the school discover the body in the morning. Then you will see why we don't blood children."

Kiyah's fear vanished in a heartbeat and she retorted angrily, "Have it your way, you old hag! I'll do the dirty work and you drag yourself behind me! Careful, or I might lose you!"

The girl whirled around and lifted Shaddus' dead weight easily, then headed for the door without a backwards glance. Mireille watched in awe, quite aware that this had been a good choice of assistants. If ever she were in need of help, she would be able to trust this girl with her life on any occasion. It was uncanny the way she seemed to be adept at pushing aside any worries that she had.

Mireille followed the girl, sort of semi-hopping along, until they were at the back of the cafeteria. There was a door leading out that the lunch workers used to transport food in and trash out, and she suspected this was the means of exit Kiyah was planning on using.

"Where do we dump him?" the girl finally asked, turning to Mireille, "because if the cops find him then we're in trouble. You've done this before, right?"

"Not often," Mireille said sternly, then her look softened, "but you are correct. I've done it before, though I'm not entirely proud to say so. This was once my home, also, and I guess I felt the need to protect it. An old friend of mine, Larten Crepsley, once told me he felt that way about his hometown."

"You said we couldn't have friends, didn't you," Kiyah asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Mireille sighed and then finally managed a slight smile, "Well, I suppose if I could find some other vampires, then…but none of them would be your age, dear. I doubt any vampire has ever taken an assistant so young before, but…well, it has been quite some time since I saw anyone, so I wouldn't know…and I never _did_ say you couldn't have friends…"

Kiyah had to smile back at the older woman, "Well, then, I suppose you were quite lonely. We'll just have to keep each other company."

Much later, Kiyah finally finished shoveling dirt into the hole. She examined the grave carefully, but found nothing askew. Nobody would ever know that it had been tampered with, unless the police investigated a case that involved excavating it…in which case, there would be trouble. Mireille gave a nod of approval and took Kiyah's arm, guiding her away from the grave and placing the shovel conveniently in a bush.

"Come along, then, child," she said gently, "my ankle's healed-up already, so I should be able to flit if needed. Let's get to your friend's house and see if we can't come up with an excuse for you to disappear."

Kiyah nodded and they proceeded out of the cemetery, where Mira motioned her to get on her back. The girl obliged and soon they were flying down the sidewalk, going so quickly time around them seemed to stop. Kiyah's stomach gave a swoop of excitement as they halted in front of the house she'd described to Mireille earlier.

"This is it, then?" Mireille asked, cautiously looking through one of the windows.

Kiyah nodded and went over to another window in back. Mireille had the distinct feeling she'd done this before, but said nothing as Kiyah rapped three times on the glass.

In mere seconds a thin, brown-haired girl appeared behind it and undid the locks. She was smaller than Kiyah, though not by much, and Mireille noted a dark bruise on the girl's cheek, just below the eye.

"Hello…" she said timidly, "What brings you to my window…?"

Kiyah gestured towards Mireille and said quickly, "Rin, do you remember Miss Mira?" and, as soon as the girl nodded, went on, "I have a lot to tell you, so could you please let us in? Once we're in we can talk."

"Kiyah…" Rin's eyes wandered away from Kiyah's and to the blood that had dried on her clothes and in her hair, "what's that? You're covered in it…it looks like-"

"I know, Rin, but please," Kiyah interjected hastily, "you have to hear us out, okay? I know this will sound crazy, but it's all true. Just let us in…"

Rin's eyes widened but she shook her head and helped Kiyah over the windowsill and into the room. It had a small bed and was basically bare besides that; so clean that it couldn't possibly have belonged to such a young girl.

"Now, tell me what's so important," Rin said quietly, after Kiyah helped Mira through also.

Kiyah cleared her throat as discreetly as she could and started, "I went to school earlier tonight…er, last night…and I thought I heard something, so I went to go check it out…" she paused and watched Rin's expression before continuing, "I found Miss Mira fighting with some man I didn't recognize, and…well, he attacked her and injured her leg…I'd suspected before because of books I'd read. There was one from the library that said Vampires have a scar on each fingertip and Miss Mira did, so…well…"

Rin frowned and said delicately, "Kiyah, you don't really believe in that stuff, I mean…only one other person checked that book out in years…it was all totally fake, right?"

"Look, Rin, he turned on me," she said hurriedly, "he attacked me while Miss Mira was injured and I…he came at me in the anatomy room and…I got a scalpel…and…"

Rin's chocolate eyes widened and she said breathily, "What are you talking about? You can't mean that you…you…"

"She killed him," Mireille said candidly, "and I've never seen any human kill a Vampaneze. Especially not a _child_."

Rin's lower lip was quivering, "Vampaneze? What on earth is that?" she turned to Kiyah abruptly, "and you can't mean what you say! Killing someone? You're both crazy!"

"A Vampaneze is a mad vampire, and Kiyah did kill him. We are not crazy and can prove the story if we must, but…we've come for your help. We need something to tell Kiyah's parents so that they won't worry. She has been blooded and will be leaving with me, I am sorry," Mireille told her remorsefully.

"You're taking her…?" Rin's voice shook as she spoke the words, "you can't take her…no, please, Kiyah…you're not leaving with her, are you? Are you!"

Kiyah hung her head and replied forlornly, "Rin, I'm a half-vampire…I know you don't believe me, but it's true…" she held out her hands to her friend, palms up so that the new scars were clearly visible even in the dim room, "see? The book was right…there are ten scars from the blooding…from when you make a blood exchange…"

Rin shook her head numbly, teeth grit, backing away slowly until she was on the opposite side of the room, "You killed someone…if that's true, then I don't even know you anymore…I trust you, Kiyah, but…you come to my house covered in blood saying you're a murderer and asking for an alibi…and now you're leaving me alone…"

Mireille had been letting the girls work it out, for the most part, but now saw fit to interrupt before Rin lost it, "Look, girl, she said there was proof, correct? How shall I prove it to you? I could bit through something metal, if you have anything. Would that be enough? I could scale the walls of your house without a ladder. Would you believe then?"

Rin gulped and looked around uneasily, "You can really do that?"

"That and more, girl. Superhuman strength is also one of our gifts which I could demonstrate if I felt the need," Mireille responded.

"Superhuman strength…" Rin mumbled, as if working something out, "then…if you're taking Kiyah, could you…take me, too?"

Mireille was taken aback, not having expected the girl to be so blunt as her friend, "Of course not, the council is already going to have a fit over Kiyah. You are too young to come with me, anyways."

Rin pouted and said dejectedly, "I'm only a year younger than Kiyah! And I could help you, really I could! I can cook and I'm really tidy and-"

"No means no, child," Mireille said firmly.

"If you don't take me, I won't cover for either of you!" Rin threatened desperately, "If you won't take me with you now, I'll follow you, no matter what! I swear I will!"

Mireille searched her for any hint of deceit, but found none and sighed heavily, "Very well…if you are going to be so insistent, I must find a way to 'kidnap' two children all by myself."

"Oh, that's easy!" Rin exclaimed happily, hugging her earnestly, "There's a river nearby, just get out bikes and I'll leave my parents a not explaining that Kiyah came over so we could go on a ride. We'll dump the bikes in the river and everyone will assume the worst. It's as simple as that."

Kiyah nodded with a grin, "Yeah, it makes perfect sense. And this way, I won't be lonely, and neither will you, Miss Mira."

Mireille felt she was getting in over her head, but finally gave her consent, "Your plan sounds like it will, indeed, work," she told Rin, admitting defeat, "I will take care of the dumping of the bikes, while you handle the note. Now, where are your parents, anyway?"

Rin flushed and said despondently, "They're sleeping it off in their room. I doubt the end of the world would wake them, at the moment."

Mireille didn't mention the girl's bruise, but silently decided that taking Rin was a mercy, on her part. The girl's home life was obviously worse than that of a vampire, by the look of her.

"Alright, then," Mireille said decidedly, "the bikes are in your garage, correct? I shall do the dirty work. After you two complete the note, gather a small—and I repeat—_small_ bag of things for Rin. Kiyah, since you have nothing with you, we should probably fetch you some once we are done here then find a place to stay until tomorrow evening."


	2. The Hunter

Kiyah rolled over and opened an eye lazily, wondering where on earth the sheets had gone. She shivered involuntarily and finally opened both eyes to see that Rin had all the covers. For being so small, the girl took up more room than a determined cat lying in a sunbeam. She's managed to sprawl herself over the whole bed and still keep the covers just so that Kiyah didn't have any.  
"You would do that," Kiyah said groggily, sitting up and brushing a few strands of messy, white hair from her eyes, "and I know you're awake, so cut it out."

"I thought for sure I had you, that time," Rin replied with a cute giggle, shrugging of the covers and hopping out of the bed.

Their hotel room was extremely cluttered and smelled sort of musty, but that was probably from lack of time to clean. Despite Rin's clean habits eight years ago, the girl now reveled in letting things get as messy as they could; and she didn't have to clean a thing!

Kiyah yawned and looked around. Had it really been eight years? She marveled at it every day when she woke up, always admiring her good looks in the mirror before going out to fetch breakfast. A lot had happened over the years, yet she always remained the same, down to the last centimeter.

She even remembered in detail the first time Mireille had tried to make them drink blood. There had been quite an argument over it with Rin, whose bruises had slowly disappeared and confidence had grown significantly. The girl had refused to and nearly killed herself in the process.

Eventually, though, Kiyah managed to talk her into it. Rin could be reasonable and tended to think things over before making any final decisions. Kiyah herself had found it to be easy, drinking blood. It felt good running down her throat, and she knew that it was necessary for her to live.

"Hey, we're moving on, today," Rin said excitedly, then lowered her voice as not to disturb Mira—the old woman's bed was in the next room, but she had the ears of an elephant, "did Miss Mira ever tell you where we're headed?"

Kiyah shook her head and said with a shrug, "I know that its somewhere to the south, because all this snow is really getting to her. Mira hates the cold, you know. The old bat's always complaining about her 'old bones' and such-"

"I heard that, you young brat!" Mireille interjected loudly from the other room, "And I expect you have better things to do than talk about me! Go make yourself useful and fetch some food for later!"

Kiyah grinned and she and Rin threw on a change of clothes before heading out. Their coats weren't particularly warm, but their vampire blood was enough to keep them going for the half-hour or so it would take to get to the mall—yes, there was a mall. The two had been cheering the whole way to town when Mira had mentioned the mall, and the old vampire had given them permission to go, so long as they were back by nightfall.

The two girls exited the hotel and began the trek to the mall, walking close together for warmth and protection. The streets could be dangerous, not for the girls though, but for the people who were walking past them and with them. If someone tried to mug either if them, that person's life could be in serious jeopardy (Kiyah often lost her temper with people and ended up yelling).

Kiyah's strides were long, and she stood tall and proud. Rin's were shorter and she had to take quicker steps to keep-up with her friend. Both were wearing long cloaks that covered most of their bodies—black for Kiyah and gray for Rin—and both wore matching gloves that were slim but hid their hands well enough that any kind of 'vampire hunter' wouldn't know what they were.

There were a lot of hunters, now, but most of them were neophytes and didn't really understand that vampires were different from the books, all of which said that holy water and crosses could stop vampires. When Mireille told them it was false, Kiyah had reveled in the idea of tracking-down a hunter and pulling a big joke on him. She'd even mentioned eating the cross as a finale.

"So, what should we get for dinner, huh?" Kiyah asked Rin, deciding she'd let her friend choose, since she'd chosen the night before, "Chinese sounds good, and Mira didn't specify, so it's her own fault if we bring something she doesn't like."

Rin chuckled and responded surreptitiously, "Weeeell…I suppose it's what she gets for lazing about all the time…even though she can't come out into the sun!"

They giggled and continued walking, but there was an odd tug at the back of Rin's mind, and she knew Kiyah felt it too. There was someone following them; she was sure of it. He was very discreet, though, so they were lucky to have noticed it. The man was tall and muscular, with black hair that was held back into a tight ponytail running down the back of his neck. He was quite big, give or take, so the girls decided to switch to plan B. Kiyah gave Rin a nod and they waved goodbye to each other cutely, hugging and then walking in opposite directions. They had worked out numerous plans of escape, but in a city this was the most potent.

Rin watched as Kiyah disappeared across the street and went on down the block, then darted into an alleyway, herself. The man followed her. Swearing silently to herself, she quickened her pace considerably; he did the same. Too busy stealing glances back at him, she failed to notice that the alley led into a dead end. She was trapped.

Turning to the man tautly, Rin set her face into as cheerful an expression as she could manage and said politely, "Oh, why hello! I didn't realize this was a dead end," she smiled brightly, "I must've taken a wrong turn. Excuse me."

She moved to pass him, but he pushed her back again and advanced, cracking his knuckles menacingly and said, as he pulled out a cross, "So, little lady. You think me a fool, eh? I know what you are…"

She felt so stupid now, having talked about the sun aloud. He had to have heard and figured it out. She shrunk back against the wall, prepared to fight if she was forced—she never had to. A swift blow to the back of the head knocked her assailant forward. He fell with a heavy thud and lay motionless at her feet. She looked up to see her rescuer.

The guy—for it was, indeed, a guy—looked about college age or so, and had dark hair the color of coffee, with bangs that hung in his face slightly. He was fairly tall and wearing shades, which made sense since the glint of the sun off the snow could really blind you if you weren't careful. He held a trashcan lid, which she assumed was what he'd struck the goon with, but let it slip to the ground as he saw she was all right.

"I noticed him follow you into the alley and figured you might need help," he said casually, running a hand through his hair.

"Thank you so much!" Rin exclaimed, relieved, but at the same time worried that he'd overheard the part about him knowing what she was, "I knew he was following me, so my sister and I split-up to lose him. It didn't really work, I guess. I'm Rin, by the way. Rin DeAyora. Thank you again for saving me."

That they were 'sisters' was their cover story, wherever they went. Rin and Kiyah masqueraded as Mireille's granddaughters who were visiting on holiday. Nobody ever suspected two teenage girls and an old woman, lucky for them.

"I'm Steve," he responded with a cocky sort of grin, "Steve Leopard. Glad to be of assistance. I couldn't tell exactly what was going on, but that guy looked dangerous."

Rin nodded, "Yeah, I thought I was done for."

"So, Rin," he studied her expression, "what brought you and your sister out by yourselves in the city? Anybody with common sense knows it's dangerous, these days, what with all the attacks and such."

Rin hesitated to answer him, thinking about the attacks, then regained composure, "Well, we were going out to get some breakfast. I expect she's not home yet, though, since we wouldn't want him to follow us home."

He nodded, listening to her talk intently, and replied smugly, "You must not be totally dense if you thought to do that, at least," then his expression softened, "but I guess I can't leave you to wander the streets alone. Why don't you walk with me and I'll go with you for breakfast. I'm starving."

Something about his voice made her feel like he was analyzing her, but she didn't want to make him mad, after seeing what he was capable of, so she agreed. He did have a point about the danger. There was a mad Vampaneze loose somewhere in the city, which was why they'd been there in the first place, but had Mireille finally decided to call it quits. She said that if she hadn't been able to find him so far, then there was no point staying longer.

They walked at a fairly leisurely pace, as Steve wasn't in any hurry. Rin felt more relaxed with him, knowing full well that she was safe as long as he was around, but something nagged at the back of her mind. His hand, on one palm, had a cross-shaped scar—the symbol of a hunter—and she knew she would have to be careful around him.

He made easy conversation, seeming to be a lot more carefree than she suspected. They talked about all sorts of things: Food (both being hungry), The snow, school (she had to improvise a bit), sports, movies…but then she mentioned something which, she realized afterwards, was a bad idea.

"Yeah, my sister and I saw that movie together. It was really moving, in a way. She's my best friend in the world," she smiled and glanced up at him, "you seem like an extroverted kind of guy. Hang with your friends a lot?"

Steve's mouth was set in a thin line and he responded coldly, "My 'best friend' and I aren't currently on speaking terms. He went behind my back and did some things to hurt me. He'll get what's coming to him, though…" and then he was silent.

They eventually reached a small Chinese restaurant and he held the door for her as she entered. The sign on the front read Forbidden City and it had some Chinese characters below it, which made it look all the more decent. A woman inside seated them, in a booth by the front window, and handed them menus.  
"Thank you," Rin said to the woman appreciatively and added in a whisper, "and could you sing for us, do you think? Its his birthday," she pointed to Steve, who was taking off his coat.

The woman's face broke into a broad grin and she nodded enthusiastically, "We do that all the time," she said in a heavily accented voice, "I'll fetch the crew."

Rin thanked her again and, after removing her jacket, took a seat across from Steve, "So, this is interesting," she beamed at him, "I feel like I've known you for a long time. Thank you for inviting me to breakfast."

He shrugged and leaned back nonchalantly in his chair, "Yeah. You like to say think you a lot, don't you?" he gave her an appraising sort of look and she blushed slightly under his gaze, "but I understand what you mean. Most people who I tell about my friend, I kill."

He laughed and she did too, but she got the distinct impression that he was being truthful. Pushing it out of her mind, Rin tapped her foot in eager anticipation for what was about to happen. She had a feeling that not many people got the chance to 'get to know' Steve, and she had decided to take it upon herself to do so.

Their waitress reappeared with a small group of workers, and they formed a neat semi-circle around Steve, who shifted uncomfortably and raised an eyebrow at Rin.

The girl giggled and said sweetly, "Happy birthday, Steve."

The color drained from his face and he mouthed, "You didn't."

The color returned to his face when they began singing 'Happy Birthday' in Chinese; his face turned a bright shade of red. Leaning on his elbow and trying desperately to hide his face, Steve glowered at Rin as she sang along in English and clapped when they'd finished. Still blushing furiously, he took a sip of his water, determinedly looking out the window and away from the rest of the restaurant, which had been watching.

"It isn't my birthday," he said stiffly.

She chuckled and replied, touching his arm, "I know that, silly. You just looked so serious that I figured you could use it. After all, it does get us a free dessert."

He shook his head and finally smiled for real. She knew it was real because his cheeks were still a slight shade of pink. He was cute when he wasn't faking a mood, and she found herself gazing across the table at him fondly.

"What, something on my face?" he asked curiously, noticing her silence.

"No," she replied, embarrassed at being caught staring.

Their waitress returned and asked them what they wanted. Rin instantly said that she would like a pot of tea and Steve inquired about some kind of rice with seafood. They agreed on the dumplings; those were definitely good.

"So, how long are you in the city for?" Steve asked her once they'd gotten their food and were settled, "or do you live here?"

"Well, my sister and I are here with our grandmother, visiting some friends of hers. We're supposed to be leaving tonight, though…" Rin trailed off and stared glumly at the tea in her cup.

"Ah, that's a shame," he replied almost wistfully, "well, I guess-"

"Actually!" Rin interrupted quickly, "Today is Thursday, isn't it? Grandma said that we'd be leaving on Sunday! I totally forgot!"

It was a complete lie, of course, but it had been so long since she'd talked with people and hung out with them that she hadn't realized how much she missed it.

Steve's eyes brightened, "Well, in that case, we should meet for breakfast again tomorrow, or something. If you want."

She bobbed her head earnestly, "Of course! I'd love to!" then she looked thoughtful, "oh, do you live here? Or are you visiting, too?"

He smirked deviously, "I'm visiting, if you must know-"

"I must," she responded immediately, "who, then?"

He laughed and continued, "I'm visiting the city, of course. Oh, yes, I do have an aunt who lives around here somewhere, but I got lost trying to find her pace."

Rin grinned at him. She wasn't the only one lying, she saw. He obviously had no aunt in the city, but she didn't want to spoil the fun.

"Hm…so then, what shall we meet for tomorrow?" she asked coyly.

He shrugged negligently, "Didn't we agree on breakfast? I thought we did."

"Oh, but breakfast isn't long. We should go to the mall. That's where I was going anyways," she said brazenly, "why don't we go today? That would be so fun! Besides, I need new gloves, so why don't we?"

He looked startled then tilted his head to the side, "Why are you still wearing gloves, anyway?" he asked her curiously, "We're in a restaurant, after all…"

"Er, bad circulation…I know, it's pathetic, huh?" She made up an excuse quickly.

"Oh, no, not at all!" he looked relieved, and that reaffirmed her fears that he was a hunter, "I thought you might be hiding something, or…uh, I dunno. It doesn't matter. Let's go when we're done. You can call your sister and tell her where you are on my cell."

Call Kiyah? At the hotel? How? Rin grimaced internally. She didn't know the hotel number. She'd have to feign dialing and such. Her web of lies was quickly growing and, if she wasn't careful, she was going to get caught.

"Oh, I couldn't do that!" she said, trying to look apologetic, "grandma might be sleeping! I'll just, uh, drop by later so she doesn't worry too much."

_There, that ought to keep him at bay for a while, _she thought proudly to herself.

Steve took a sip of tea, gingerly because it was hot, and nodded understandingly, "I suppose that makes sense."

She watched him for a moment, realizing for the first time how unnerving his grayish eyes were. There was no joy in them, and that sort of explained why he was the way he was. Something had to have happened, to make him so dead inside—she recalled the 'best friend' he'd mentioned—but it was still possible he had always been like that.

"Yes," Rin nonchalantly nibbled at a dumpling, holding it expertly between her chopsticks, "I suppose it does."

Steve glanced at her over the rim of his cup, a look of curiosity on his face. He hadn't really talked with anyone like this since…well, it had been quite some time. She reminded him faintly of Darren, and he absolutely hated it, but…in a way, he sort of felt relieved by it. Still, though, it made him remember things he'd have liked to forget, but her carefree attitude and ever-present smile—a kind, pretty smile, at that—were refreshing, now that he thought about it.


	3. The Vampaneze

Kiyah flipped the hunter over, affirming that he was the one that had been following them earlier. She had already checked his head injury and decided that Rin couldn't possibly have done it; the girl's scent was nowhere near the man. There was, however, a different scent. Someone else had been there, and that person must have helped Rin—that or abducted her. Neither prospect thrilled Kiyah.

Having already been to Mireille for help, she was on her own. The sun was up, so her mentor would be no more help finding Rin than a blind person inspecting a painting. This made it slightly more difficult to find the girl.

"She _had_ to go down an alleyway," Kiyah said in frustration, rolling her eyes contemptuously, "and he _had _to follow _her_ and not _me_…" she brushed some bangs from before her eyes heatedly, "and she didn't even have the decency to leave me some kind of trail!"

She exited the alley and walked on down the sidewalk, hoping desperately to run into Rin, but knowing it wasn't likely. The only idea she had was that Rin had continued on to the mall, where they had been headed. It wasn't exactly likely, but what did she have to lose by going?

Kiyah sent a silent prayer to the vampire gods, begging them to let her find Rin in one piece. She didn't know how soon it would be answered. As she passed a small cluster of outlets, she spotted someone in one of the restaurants that looked vaguely familiar.

It was Rin!

"What the hell is she doing there!" Kiyah screamed inside her head, "Why-"

She stopped and stared dazedly at the scene before her. Rin was sitting in the restaurant at a booth by the front window—across from some guy! Bitter resentment pumped through Kiyah's veins as she watched them. Rin touched his arm and laughed. He smiled slightly back.

"I've been looking for her all this time and she's been on a _date_?" Kiyah's eyes narrowed and she stepped closer to the restaurant, "Right after an attack by a hunter, she's on a _date_!"

Furious beyond words, she stalked off, deciding to let Rin get on with her _date_. Obviously it wasn't on her priorities list to check-in with them and let her friends know she was okay.

Rin got up slowly, stretching out her legs, and put her coat back on. It was cold outside, so she didn't want to freeze for the next three to four blocks or so. Steve donned his cloak also, and stuck his gloves on quickly. Ushering her through the small isles, he held the door again. She expected less from such a 'fierce hunter'—not that he knew that she knew…

"I, uh, think I'll go home after all…" she mumbled, catching Kiyah's scent. It was distinct, the smell of her blood, "I wouldn't want my grandmother to worry, and…I think my sister might be looking for me."

"Should I walk you back?" Steve asked her casually, "or are you going to pretend to be tough?"

"Er, tough, I think," she replied with a grin, "Just because you said it, though."

"You think you can pretend to be tougher than me?" He asked her jokingly.

"Of course not," she said cutely, "everybody knows you're all talk, though, anways."

"I won't tell if you won't," he replied smoothly, leaning close to her ear to speak so she'd be able to hear him over the noise on the streets.

She blushed at having him so close and yelled, almost directly in his face, "Er, gotta go! Bye! See you tomorrow at the mall!" as she ran off down the street, following Kiyah's trail as well as she could.

Steve chuckled to himself as he watched her go, then turned and went his own way, mumbling something about how weird girls were.

Rin darted down every shortcut she knew, finally finding herself in front of the hotel. The lights were on in their room and she could faintly make out the slim form of Kiyah watching television. The small brunette opened the door slowly, a timid look on her face. Kiyah growled as she entered and kept her gaze determinedly on the TV screen.

"Hey, Kiyah, sorry I took so long…" she said awkwardly, setting her coat on the bed, "I stopped for breakfast and-"

"Who was _he_?" Kiyah interrupted, practically spitting the words at her.

Rin's face flushed and the room felt hotter, somehow, "Oh, er, you mean Steve? Well, that vampire hunter attacked me and Steve saved me! He knocked him out and it seemed rude to just leave…after he saved my life…"

Kiyah was on her feet in a fury, "So you decide to take-up with a guy that can _take out_ a vampire hunter!" she exclaimed, pupils shrunk to tiny dots, "That makes _so_ much more sense, Rin! You're a freaking genius!"

Rin felt her insides tie in knots. What would Kiyah think if she knew Steve was a hunter? The situation was rapidly becoming worse. Staring at her feet, Rin shifted uncomfortably, letting Kiyah go on, as she wanted. The best way to deal with her fits was to let them fizzle out.

"So, what was it he said that made you want to _date_ him, huh? Huh!" Kiyah's fists were shaking, and Rin was nervous now, but knew her friend wouldn't strike her. Kiyah had her faults, but abusing people wasn't one of them, "I _saw _the way you were looking at him! I saw the way _he_ was looking at _you_! Y'all looked pretty freaking happy!"

Unable to hold her tongue any longer, Rin finally spoke up, barely believing that she was doing so, "Kiyah, what's wrong with it? He _saved my life_!" she pleaded, trying to get the white-haired girl to understand, "He's not a bad guy! I actually _like_ him, and you _know_ I always freeze up when I try to talk to guys!"

Kiyah let out a stream of curses that made Rin's jaw drop, when they were interrupted.

Mireille appeared in the doorway, eyes flashing angrily, "Charna's guts! What _is_ going on in here!" she called loudly to be heard over Kiyah's profanities.

Kiyah spoke first, taking a deep breath before launching into an attack on Rin's activities of the day, "There was a hunter after us that followed Rin, but some guy saved her and the she went on a _date_ with him! Who is dumb enough to date a guy that can take on a hunter? Rin, that's who!"

"Oh, shut up, Kiyah!" Rin cried, shoving her across the bed, "You don't even _know_ him!"

Kiyah dove back across the bed and pinned Rin to the floor, pulling at her hair, "Don't you _dare_ hit me! I'll hit you back ten times harder! I'll-"

Rin never found out what Kiyah would've done after that, because Mireille physically pulled them apart and put them on opposite sides of the room. She slapped Kiyah roughly across the face, then brought her hand back across for a backhanded slap.

"Control yourself, girl!" She roared.

Kiyah didn't even flinch, just took what came to her, sat on the edge of the bed and pouted. She rubbed her cheek sketchily, then smoothed-out her hair as she watched Mireille approach Rin for _her_ lecture.

"Honestly, I know it's harsh to say, but Kiyah brings up a point, dear Rin," Mira sighed and shook her head, "what on earth were you thinking? He could've been dangerous. Wasn't one attack enough for a day?"

Rin kneaded the shoulder she'd landed on when Kiyah had tackled her, "He was really nice, Mira…" she whispered softly, hearing his voice as he whispered in her ear, "I swear, he wouldn't have hurt me…"

"Sounds like she's in love," Kiyah said with bitter sarcasm, rolling her eyes and sticking her tongue out at Rin, "maybe we should just let her stay with the jerk."

Mireille massaged her temples and sighed again—she seemed to be doing that a lot lately, "Kiyah, you will not speak unless spoken to. Rin, you will stay away from this boy. Do you both understand?"

"Oh, but I promised to meet him at the mall! He'll know something's going on if I don't show up," Rin remembered conveniently.

Mireille gave Kiyah a rancid look before the girl could say anything and responded tersely, "You will go, and you will tell him you are leaving early, since I assume you've told him you are staying longer than we had planned. You will return here, afterwards."

Rin smirked and said, "But I can hang with him, right?"

"If you promise not to put me in this position ever again, then yes," Mira said shortly, just to shut her up, "but once you return we will have to resume our search for the Vampaneze, just to be sure that he is beyond our reach."

Rin nodded eagerly, "Of course, Mira!"

"I hate you," Kiyah scoffed, sprawling herself on the bad and staring blankly at the ceiling.

Rin plopped down in front of the TV where Kiyah had been sitting earlier and said apologetically, "I'm not replacing you with anyone, Kiyah. You're my best friend. I would never do that."

She didn't get a reply, but she knew Kiyah had heard her. The girl just needed a few hours to simmer down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once it was dark, Mireille rejoined them and suggested they resume their hunt.

"The least we can do is find the bastard and make sure that he doesn't harm these people anymore," She said gently, when questioned about why it was so important.

Rin dressed herself in a tight-fitting tank top and a pair of biking shorts. The fabric felt itchy against her skin, at first, because she was so used to having complete freedom of movement. After a while, though, she got used to the feeling and found it was easy to get around in such clothes.

Kiyah had followed her example and was wearing an outfit to match, but of a different color. Instead of pure black, she'd had to settle for a navy blue, which would still let her camouflage herself as well as she needed. Stealth was a key part in the mission, and both of them had to be able to hide if necessary.

"Now," Mireille told them, after they were all ready, "Tonight we'll try and track him down. If we don't get him tonight or catch his trail tomorrow, then I'm afraid we'll just have to leave. I feel like paying a visit to an old friend and I know you girls are longing for company your own age."

Kiyah's face brightened, but Rin found herself saddened. She wouldn't see Steve ever again, as she saw it. He would stay in the city or go back to his hometown and forget he'd even met her.

"Who's the friend you're going to meet? And where are we going?" Kiyah asked excitedly, always keen for an adventure or some sort.

"Larten Crepsley at the Cirque Du Freak, if you must know," Mireille said with a slight smile, "I'm not exactly sure if he'll be there at the time, but if he is I need to talk to him. And there will be, if not children your age, then people who you'll be able to tell about your being half-vampires."

"Really?" Rin looked up at her in surprise, "we can tell people there what we are? They won't be afraid?"

"No, child, they're used to oddities in the Cirque. A long time ago, Larten mentioned something about it and I figure that if there's any place I'll find him, it's there. Now, if we're done talking about future plans, then let's head out and find this mad Vampaneze."

The three of them left the hotel room, Rin locking the door because she was the last one out. They walked for a long time before Mireille finally motioned them to follow her into an alley. She shimmied up to the emergency stairway and helped both the girls up after her. Once up, they all got onto the roof and went to the edge carefully, peeking over and watching for anything unusual.

Kiyah perched in the opposite side as Mireille, knowing exactly what they were looking for, and Rin watched with her, hoping that she'd be at least some help. They stayed there for hours, until Rin thought she was going to fall asleep. She kept nodding-off, but Kiyah would poke her to wake her. Mireille would have her head if she found that Rin was napping on the job. This was how Rin figured Kiyah was making it up to her for earlier.

"Mireille!" Kiyah whispered suddenly, her eyes widening, "over here! That man!"

Mireille was by their side in a heartbeat, looking to where Kiyah indicated. There was a man walking by—he was fairly large, with a round face and a jolly look to him—and once she looked close enough, Rin saw what was so significant about him. On his face, the side facing them, there were three small scars that she would never have noticed if she hadn't been looking for them specifically.

Kiyah had mentioned signs of a Vampaneze target in the past, but Rin had never given them much thought before now. This man was definitely the target. Mireille whispered for Kiyah to watch the man while she, herself, scanned the rooftops for the Vampaneze. He would either be very near, or he would be waiting somewhere farther on in the man's routine. If he was smart, he would have the man's schedule memorized and be waiting.

"Are you girls ready?" Mireille asked uncertainly, "Are you prepared for this?"

Rin and Kiyah both nodded.

"Alright, then. Let's go. I've found the Vampaneze," Mireille said quietly.

This was a shock. It was pure luck if they were able to take him out right then and there, especially because Vampaneze were difficult to track even when they had gone mad. This one was still very good at covering his tracks, so it was a full-blown miracle to have this chance. It might never come again.

Mireille leapt off the roof, landing gracefully, and waited while the girls hopped nimbly down the fire escape. She then led them across the street to a large building that looked pretty much abandoned. It was a warehouse, Kiyah told Rin as they walked, and that was where the Vampaneze had gone. Rin's heartbeat sped up and she warmed her fingers as well as she could, rubbing them gently. The cold was getting to her, and she could tell Mira and Kiyah were feeling it also.

They entered the warehouse through a side door, finding themselves in the back somewhere. As stealthily as they could, the three hid behind a large box. Mireille okayed the location and motioned the girls to stay there as she went on ahead to a different box. It was almost dead silent, aside from their own steady breathing and the footsteps of the fat man.

Then someone else entered. The fat man didn't look surprised, but Mireille certainly was. She hadn't anticipated his meeting anyone. Rin could tell she was swearing in her head by the look on her face. This was bad. Worse.

Rin recognized the latest entry as _Steve_! He was wearing his long trench coat and carrying a large arrow gun. This was the most horrible thing that could've possibly happened! Kiyah's gaze shot immediately to Rin and she gave her a look that clearly said 'I told you he was bad news.'

Rin felt her face flush but couldn't turn away from the scene before her. Steve handed something to the man, and the man nodded, walking over to a large crate.

"These what yer lookin' fer?" the fat man asked him, pulling something out and showing it to Steve.

"Yeah, looks about right," Steve replied, taking the object and turning it over in his hands, "How many have you got? Are they all in this condition?"

Kiyah looked sort of unsure as to what was going on, but Rin knew—Steve was getting ammo. That arrow gun was most likely his weapon of choice, and she suspected he was a lot smarter than the other hunters they'd encountered. He already knew that more than stakes could kill vampires.

Up in the rafters, she could faintly make out the form of the mad vampaneze. She hoped it was waiting until the fat man was alone. If she had to, she'd go out; in the dark, maybe, Steve wouldn't recognize her.

"They're all mint, if'n you want 'em," the fat man grinned.

Steve gave a slight shrug, "Sounds great, I'll bring the money by tomorrow night."

"What 'bout tomorrow mornin'? Early?" The fat man suggested, "My night's a little busy…"

Steve blushed and said, looking flustered, "I, uh, can't…I have a, uh, date, sort of…"

The fat man laughed and Rin felt her own flush grow in magnitude, "A strappin' young, dangerous lad like you, eh? Well, alright, I can do evening, then," he nudged Steve and winked.

A gooey drop of liquid hit the floor next to them and Steve and the fat man stared at it for a moment, before looking up to the ceiling. Another drop fell from the hungering jaws of the vampaneze and he decided to strike.

The fat man let out a girlish shriek as the creature came down upon him and Steve jumped back, startled. Mireille chose that time to jump out and tackle the vampaneze off of the fat man, who was bleeding heavily from a wound in his neck.

Steve regained his senses and pulled an arrow gun—as Rin had suspected—from the crate, loading it expertly, and firing off a well-aimed shot at the vampaneze, "Vampire scum! Take that!"

The vampaneze caught the move just in time to roll Mireille into the arrow's path. She let out a yell of agony as it pierced her right shoulder and stuck deep within. Kiyah decided enough was enough and threw herself into Steve's unprotected back.

The wind was knocked out of him and he crumpled to the floor, stunned. Kiyah quickly got up, while Steve let out a low groan, and ran to Mira's aid. Rin went to follow her, but paused at Steve's trembling form. His eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth were grit; Kiyah obviously didn't know her own strength or had taken her anger at Rin out on Steve.

"Are you alright?" Rin tentatively knelt beside him—he was sprawled on the cold floor, face-down, with his head facing sideways—and placed a tender hand on his cheek. His eyelids fluttered, but his eyes didn't open, "Who…?"

"Shhh," she moved her hand up and brushed a few tendrils of hair from his eyes, "we'll take care of the vampaneze…"

She got up hesitantly, turning at the sound of a loud crash. Mireille was leaning heavily against a large crate, her shoulder oozing blood, and Kiyah had been thrown directly into a pile of smaller crates by the vampaneze. She was now laying in a pile of splintered boxes while the vampaneze advanced on the injured Mireille.

Rin ran at him as fast as she could, angrily heaving her fist at his face. He dodged to the side, but Rin swung herself around on one foot and landed a sideways kick in his torso. He staggered back a few feet, struggling to keep his balance, and Rin dodged over to where Kiyah lay amidst the broken crates.

"Kiyah, are you alright?" Rin offered the white-haired girl a hand, and she took it.

"Fine, thanks," Kiyah swayed as she got to her feet, "Mireille?"

"Not looking good," Rin said hurriedly, looking over to their mentor, who was now more pallid than was healthy, "come on, we've got to finish this guy off!"

The two girls prepared themselves for a nasty bit of combat, but were startled as two thick arrows flew by them and buried their points in the vampaneze' chest and neck.

Spinning around, Rin found Steve crouching on the ground where she'd left him, holding up his big arrow gun.

Kiyah, seeing her opportunity, dove onto the vampaneze and stuck her nails into his neck with a sickening sound. He writhed for a few moments, and then lay still. Rin scurried over to Mireille and put the old woman's arm about her neck, lifting her easily.

Before Steve had time to react, Kiyah had pulled herself to her feet and run out, herding Rin and Mira along. They could hear him calling, "Wait!" behind them, but wouldn't have dared to even if he'd been dying. There had been enough trouble already.


End file.
